


Concerning the Matter about Which You Wrote

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: How Best to Use a Sword [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because I know how entertainment works, Fictional Scripture, I really like it and that's all that matters, I thought this series needed some fictional scripture, It's for the worldbuilding I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: The epistle of St. Justina to the blessed city of Three Towers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the most objectively exciting thing I've ever written, but hey, here it is anyway. (I think it's really interesting, so there's that).

Grace be to you and to your walls, O blessed citizens of God’s kingdom and of the city of Three Towers. Unto you let there be blessings and favour eternal, and may you all the Gated Land see once more as you live your lives in the sight of God. Amen.

The letter which you sent to me brought to my heart great sadness, for I see from it that you have strayed from God’s path and into the hands of demons. So little time not in my presence and already you fall from grace! Like impatient children you cry for me, never thinking of the others to which I must minster elsewhere. Can not the people of God’s grace be trusted to keep His faith without the presence of His messenger?

The matter of the two lovers who you wished to keep apart is a grave one indeed—do you not know that the Lord our Master created humans to love and be loved? As God loves us should we love each other, and the only creatures which inhibit the love between humans are demons. Are you demons, blessed of Three Towers? Do you hate that perfect thing, love, which God created for the beneficence of humans that they might be exalted on the earth?

Do not despise the perfect creation of our Master, and likewise do not defile the institution of love that He created for us to find favour in. When lovers wish to be united, unite them if it is not in contravention to the Rule of law and let them be one in the grace of God, for it is not your place to deny them grace. Are you He who placed us in the Gated Land? Are you He who, when we chose impatience over His first command to wait, treated us yet with patience and gave to us the world in which to grow up under watchful eyes? Are you He who will send to us the Most Blessed One, the Anointed Lord to open for us the Gated Land once again at the end of All? It is our duty as His servants only to obey His commands, and a thousand curses upon those who do not obey. 

So obey the Divine Rule, blessed fools of Three Towers, and counsel yours to love one another as those lovers love one another, and to unite and rejoice in each other, for they are blessed in love, and in love they fulfill the Divine pleasure and the mandate of life. Love one another as God loves all of us, and he delights in our love and calls it perfect, for in loving we bring ourselves and we bring one another closer to His perfection. 

Now there are those who argue for the denial of the body and the pleasures of the flesh and spirit incumbent. These are servants of the Liar, and in their mouths are flies and in their hands are serpents and in their hearts are naught but shadows and the deep. The Liar sends them to you to waylay you, to kill you and deny you access to the Gated Land by chaining you to the Gates of Hell. These spawn of demons seek only corruption of God’s perfect creation and the end of humankind through the death of love. 

For demons in their jealousy for the freedom of humans seek to chain us to the Gates of Hell and take from us the world. They serve the Liar and his Leader, and in so doing tempt corruptible humans away from the Rule of law and into the clutches of the damned.

It has been said to me that many among the blessed do not know the origin of demons. Now I shall tell you this so that you may be warded in your knowledge against the efforts of the infernal ones. 

Demons are spirits of jealousy, who succumbed to their envy for the human race when we, in our impatience, set out from the Gated Land to seek out the freedom afforded to us as members of God’s blessed creation. In their wrath, the demons descended from the heavenly provinces and sought to take from the humans that which they coveted, and in their hubris were they removed forever from the heights of exaltation by the Divine Order. 

Whence, then, come the angels, those we know to exist for their works and their words in the ears of humans? These are the patient ones, the children who remained faithful to the first command and remained in the Gated Land. When the evil angels fell unto God’s wonderful creation to wreak corruption and death across the face of the lands, God rewarded those who were patient, who followed His order as we humans could not, and made of them an angelic host the works of which can be seen unto this day.

Now the demons grew more hateful, jealous not only of us humans but of the exalted angels risen to their previous place in the heavens, and thus they wage war against the humans in the guise of false gods, seeking to tempt and lead us astray, into the maw of the Liar. For in their jealousy for the lands of heaven and for the Gated Land they can never achieve, they have built for themselves a hell, removed from the pleasures of the earth and from the delights of love, a place of perdition and despair, and of torment and darkness, and to its Gates seek they to chain the human race entire, that they may take our place in the Gated Land when the Anointed Power comes to cast them into the bowels of the abyss. 

You must recognize in demons the lies that spawn from their lips and fly from their hands, and the corruption that spreads after their touch among the blessed. The goal of demons all is to corrupt and taint that which God declared perfect in His Rule, to turn His people away from perfect Love and to an evil hated, and to destroy all that which God made good and perfect in the world. 

Blessed fools of Three Towers, I implore you not to listen to these false ones, the demons and their spawn, servants of the Leader and the Liar, and evil foes of all that is decent and blessed in the creation of our Master. You must allow love in all its perfections to flourish in your walls, and limit it not, for it is through that which we will ultimately be perfected and led to the Gated Land in the Final March of the Anointed. 

Blessed ones, do not pause in doing the glorious work of our Master and in spreading His perfection. Never are we safe from the evils of the fallen, but the truths told to us in the Rule can protect us, and shield us in God’s love for all of us, until the end of time. 

In the name of my teacher and in the names of the saints and angels, and in the grace of God, I bless you. Amen.


End file.
